Forum:Noah Lucas
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Noah Lucas Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Neptune Godly Parent Choice 2: Apollo Godly Parent Choice 3: Mars Cohort Choice 1: Second Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Fourth Cohort Faceclaim: Spencer Boldman ---- Appearance: Noah is tall, and muscular. He has brown hair, and brown eyes. Personality: Noah is quite the person you can't describe in words. For starters, he is pretty nice. He tries to find the good side of things, and even people. He believes that everyone has good in them, even if they hide it. This can sometimes cause him to be naive. Noah will probably be the most loyal friend you'll ever have. He can be protective towards his close ones, in fear of loosing them. When things go wrong, he usually blames himself, thinking of the things he could've done to make situations better. All you can say is that Noah has a heart of gold. History: Noah was born to a daughter of Mars, Zoeh Lucas, and Neptune, god of the seas. Zoeh was living in California, working as a singer. Her voice was as soothing as the sea, which attracted Neptune. As they met one night, they instantly fell in love. After a couple of weeks of dating, one night, they finally did it. The next morning, Neptune had left Zoeh. She soon found out that she was pregnant, and decided to move to New Rome, for she served the Legion, and would be welcomed back. It would also mean that Noah would be safe, and protected. Living in New Rome, Noah had a happy childhood. He never was attacked by any monsters, being in the borders of the city. When he came at the age of 17, he decided to go to the Wolf House, and train with Lupa. A few weeks later, he came back, and headed to Camp. Getting claimed by Neptune, Noah got welcomed to the Second Cohort... Weapons: Noah is an archer. He was given a silver crossbow. The weapon always had an arrow, and, whenever Noah would fire one, a new arrow would come back. This gift was given by Lupa, for she saw potential in the young son of Poseidon. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day ':B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. I'M READY, SpondgeBob! -PJO GIRL 00:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed